Fallen Angels
by 7thdoctor
Summary: After the third Doctor regenerates into an Alternate Female Doctor her first adventure is to deal with some not so glorious angels.


As the regeneration process began the third Doctor fell to the floor of UNIT headquarters. Sarah Jane Smith quickly comes to his side.  
"Oh! Oh, Doctor, why did you have to go back?" Cries Sarah Jane clasping his hand.  
"I had to face my fear, Sarah. I had to face my fear. That was more important than just going on living."The Doctor mumbles back to Sarah.  
"Please, don't die." Sarah Jane Smith sobs begging the Doctor not to die.  
"A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. While there's life there's..." Before the Third Doctor can finish his sentence his life here on earth ends and Sarah Jane continues to sob.  
"No..." She closes the Doctors eyes and stands up beside the brigadier. Sarah Buries her face into the shoulder of the brigadier sobbing. The Brigadier sighs in sadness as well as he pulls his radio from his jacket pocket.  
"Yes, Coroner Scott, you are needed in UNIT laboratory beta, stat." Barks The Brigadier into the radio. He gently brings his arm around Sarah Jane in an attempt to console her. As the looked on at what seemed there dead comrade they noticed that he began to glow. Brighter and brighter it became blinding.  
"BRIGADIER!" Panics Sarah Jane as she covers her eyes.. "WHATS GOING ON!"  
"IM NOT SURE...HE COULD BE CHANGING AGAIN!" Shouts the Brigadier. Then as eerily as it began, it ended. Now the body of the Doctor gone however replaced entirely by some woman standing in the spot he once laid. Some woman dressed in his cloths, curly red hair, a bit curvy, very short, and ginger pale skin. The light faded and there she stood, frill and all. The Brigadier and Sarah Jane both stood jaws on the floor.  
"Ello then, you lot...that sounds different..." The New Doctor is amazed at the now very feminine voice... " thats...a girls voice, i have a girly voice, oh this is not good. Do either of you have a mirror?" She looks up, surprised at her own voice, sticking her arm out to receive a mirror. The Doctor places her other hand in her hair analyzing it feeling around.  
"Curly locks...curly locks, ive got curly lock. What is this?!" She shouts. Finally the Brigadier, still speechless, pulls a field mirror from his top coat pocket and quickly hands it over.  
"Thank you...uhm...yes now there we go Brigadier..." The Doctor chuckles as her memories return. "Yes yes im so thick, Sarah Jane, im fine im back now yes."the Doctor surprisingly states as she does a turn around and stops suddenly when she finally looks in the field mirror.  
"Oh my Galifrey...im a female!" Shouts The Doctor... "GINGER AT THAT HAHAHA." She Begins to dance in joy at her new found body. She finally stops looking at Sarah Jane and the Brigadier still speechless.  
"Well then, cat got both your tongues?...Seriously theres an Sertolinian cat that steals tongues are you both ok?" The Doctor looks at the pair of them worried. Finally the Brigadier speaks; "Yes...well uh, well were just a little surprised. This is a bit new old cha- i mean maam..." Awkwardly the Brigadier shuts up.  
"Yes it is a bit surprising you just, changing gender like that." Says Sarah Jane smith as she regaining her bearings.  
"Yes well poppets, i do believe that could be a bit traumatic however its over, im new, and blast if im not sexy, eh Brigadier?" The Doctor looks over at the Brigadier and winks as she poses in front of a window she can see her reflection. He becomes considerably un easy and blushes.  
"Uh uh well uh, i must be going Doctor i am needed in my office." The Brigadier quickly and awkwardly makes his leave. Sarah Jane smiles and laughs.  
"See now i did miss that Sarah Jane. That smile and laugh, be happy everythings ok my dear...except for these damn frills!" The Doctor begins to wave her arms in irritants of the frills attatched.  
"What was i thinking, who am I Sebastian Bach!?" Sarcastically she asks her self.  
"Yes well where are you going to find women's cloths Doctor?" Asks Sarah Jane after chuckling at her friend.  
"Well ive done so much picking up here, buying there, over the years I've acquired many different sex's cloths on the occasion of this here." The Doctor then stops and grabs Sarah Janes hand.  
"I also have a pair of Galifreyan heels, bigger on the inside, oh my i cannot wait to wear them." The Doctor smiles and then grabs Sarah by the hand.  
"Doctor where are we going!?" Says A surprised Sarah being drug into the TARDIS.  
"Well youve got to help me find something to where, this attire no longer suits me. And besides us girls have got to stick together." The Doctor stops by the console as she says that to Sarah Jane.  
"Ive always wanted to say that!" The Doctor laughs and continues to Drag Sarah Jane to her giant wardrobe.  
Meanwhile the Brigadier made his way back to his office to find his phone ringing off the hook. He quickly picks it up to answer.  
"This Is Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, hello." He answers. However there is no reply.  
"Hello, Lethbridge Stewart here?" Once again He answers, however once again there is no reply. So he finally hangs up the phone thinking nothing of it. He then hops on his radio once more.  
"Decline that coroner order, you are no longer needed." He Barks over the Radio and then sits down at his desk.  
'Some Day...' He thinks to himself as he begins going over files on his desk. Then his phone rings again and he quickly answers; "Lethbridge Stewart here, UNIT HQ, may i help-" Hes quickly cut off from some rapidly talking man.  
"Yes UNIT, just the people we need. There have been some serious vanishings going on here of late on the Musk-gate estate. The children have went missing and they have investigated every possible occurrence, kidnappers, ransomers and such. However when the thought of something para normal, or extra terrestrial they were told to contact you." The Man hurriedly spoke.  
"Well sir we just dont investigate any case that flies in our lap good sir, i do-" hes cut off once more.  
"Well sir the reason we believe it could be of something in your jurisdiction is because the statues outside the windows have been to have reported to move. Wild stories if you ask me however my employers seem to believe them and would donate gloriously if you could take some time here to investigate." The Quick talking man finishes.  
"Well then, i will send my top ma-" he stops himself and smirks, "my top investigators, they shall be on there way soon." He replies and bids the man farewell.  
"Statues that move?" He asks himself and then shakes his head in disbelief as he begins his walk back to the lab.  
"So Sarah i do adore this Scarf, your opinion poppet?" The Doctor asks as she tries on her new scarf.  
"Yes it is lovely and it goes with your coat and slacks." Sarah says as she rummages through the Doctors overstuffed wardrobe.  
"Yes yes it does all of this ensemble, the heels,shirt,coat everything feels me. I dont know why i ever wore frills UGH!" The Doctor shudders and then turns to her mirror.  
"Yes well, i do love this new cute nose, little button nose, oh my...im talking to my nose." The Doctor sarcastically says.  
Sarah Jane pulls out of the wardrobe and looks at the Doctor turning around from the mirror.  
"Yes well Doctor, where shall we be off to next then?" Asks Sarah Jane as they begin to make there way out of the TARDIS.  
"Well i do suppose we should probably go say goodbye to the Brigadier." Says the Doctor.  
They make it to the door and as the Doctor opens it the Brigadier stands about to knock.  
"Well then, hello Doctor. So i have something interesting to tell you." The Brigadier stands at attention.  
"Im bored..." Replies the Doctor.  
"Look now Doctor it has something to do with moving statues." The Brigadier informs.  
"Hmm do go on..." The Doctor shows a devilish grin as she coaxes the Brigadier to continue the story.


End file.
